


Crying Icicles instead of Tears

by 0positiv



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, I just want a reason to have all the pretty people in the same room xD, Len's not dead, Random crossover because reasons, just temporarily indisposed, time travel shows unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: Flynn’s not quite sure what to make of the random crew brawling their way through a bar in 1890’s Austin.





	1. Chapter 1

Flynn’s not quite sure what to make of the random crew brawling their way through a bar in 1890’s Austin. Their clothes are period appropriate, as far as he can tell, but their behaviour and especially their weapons really are not.

“Making quite a mess of it, aren’t they? They just always lose their _cool._ ”

Flynn lets his eyes flicker over to the man leaning nonchalantly against the bar next to his elbow. His buzz cut and blue parka are in no way fitting in with the time period but he doesn’t seem to care. Flynn is also very sure he hadn't been there a minute ago. A quick look around shows that no one seems to be paying him the slightest attention.

“They’re a bit of a menace to the timeline but since they always end up fixing their messes I’m inclined to indulge them. Time can be lenient, now and then, and I have a very tiny soft spot for that lot.”

Ice blue eyes meet Garcia’s own and there is nothing lenient in them at all.

“You, on the other hand, have been giving me more than one headache, my friend. I’d tell you to _chill_ but I am familiar with people on crusades to save their families.”

The drawling voice sounds amused and slightly bored. Flynn wonders how exactly this man could know so much about him and if he was working with Rittenhouse when the stranger continues.

“I'll tell you this: Time wants to happen, no matter what you do. But Time is also not a fan of your Rittenhouse friends. Relax, Garcia, enjoy a _cold_ one, and let _me_ worry about those who try to control time.”

The stranger looks back at the brawling crew with something like nostalgia in his eyes one more time before emptying his drink and pushing off from the bar.

“There are no strings on time and Rittenhouse seems to need a reminder of that. I think I’ll _fridge_ them for a while. I suggest you use that time wisely.”

As he walks out one of the trouble makers stops hitting the poor guy he’s got by the lapels to watch the stranger pass by.

“Lenny…”, he says quietly, part afraid, part disbelieving.

The stranger, Lenny, gives him a sad smile and a wave before vanishing out the door just as Lucy and her boys stumble inside.

Flynn decides that he really doesn’t want to be here when Lucy and the boy scouts meet the team who’s been messing up this timeline like a hurricane.

Maybe,if he’s fast enough, he can catch up to the stranger and ask him what the hell he’d been talking about. But if he was honest with himself Flynn didn’t think anyone would ever be fast enough to catch up with that guy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

On the other hand, maybe Flynn would stay a while longer, enjoy the show of Lucy scolding this gang of thugs like a school teacher with misbehaving students.

She was easily the smallest person in the room yet she had rounded up the troublemakers and shooed them over into the corner furthest away from the bar within minutes. The rest of the bleeding and bruised patrons had mostly crawled back to said bar to drown their defeat in alcohol. 

Lucy was going on about the timelinie and history and the butterfly effect while the troublemakers were just giving her bemused looks. Rufus and Wyatt were standing behind Lucy and trying to look more threatening than confused and of course failing miserably. 

Flynn ordered another drink for himself and kept inching close to their corner while still hiding in the crowd.

“She’s like Rip, only hot and female and less British”, Flynn heard one of the thugs whisper to his neighbour as he got into position.

“How are you even here? Who are you”, Lucy was asking the blond woman who was apparently the leader of the pack. She didn’t seem to have heard the earlier comment or maybe she was just ignoring it.

“Maybe we should discuss this somewhere that’s got less of a crowd”, was the reply and everyone shot sheepish looks towards the bar. Flynn pulled his hat further down over his face and turned slightly away from them. But it seemed like Lucy and her bodyguards were just embarrassed enough that they didn’t look too closely at anyone. Finally Lucy nodded and the whole group followed the blond woman outside. 

Flynn gave them a few moments before quietly slipping out the back door and walking around the house to see where they were going. 

Apparently they were headed towards the edge of town and the forest that lay beyond. Good, it would be easier to follow them there and overhear whatever explanation would be forthcoming.

But for a rather long time all he heard from them was silence. Only once they had arrived at a clearing deep in the forest did the blond woman halt the group and turn back towards Lucy. 

“I know you have questions, so do we, but I think the one thing we can both say for sure is that we are all time travelers.”

Flynn rolled his eyes at that obvious and superfluous revelation. Their weapons would have given that point away to anyone who cared to look. 

Lucy and Wyatt shared a worried look, Flynn thought they were wondering if Rittenhouse was involved in some way but did not quite dare to ask their new friends. 

“So, you have a time machine”, Wyatt asked finally.

“Actually, we have a time  _ ship _ .”

With a smug smile the blonde pressed a button on some kind of remote control and what had been an empty clearing behind them was suddenly filled with an honest to god spaceship.

Flynn could see Rufus mouth hanging open and his eyes widen in wonder. 

“This is so awesome! So, are you like from the far away future? Wait, would you be allowed to tell us if you were from our future or would that create some kind of time paradox?”

“Most of us are actually from 2016”, a perky guy who looked like he stepped out of a hair product commercial said. “But the  _ Waverider _ , our ship, is from a far away future. It’s a long story.”

“So how do  _ you _ time travel”, a grey haired man asked Rufus.

“Um...we’ve got a time machine, too, but it’s more of a boat than a ship...a very small boat. And round. And it can’t fly...or swim.”

Rufus finally realised he was babbling and shut his mouth. 

“And how did you come to possess your time boat?”

“That’s also a long story,” Wyatt said just as Rufus opened his mouth again. “And we don’t have time to sit around a campfire and trade stories. We’ve got a terrorist to catch.”

That caused some raised eyebrows among their new friends.

“A terrorist? In 1890? What’s he gonna do, hold up a train”, the black kid asked.

“He’s from our time”, Wyatt went on. “He stole a time machine and is trying to change history, we need to stop him.”

“Hey, that’s kind of what we do, too”, perky boy exclaimed with a grin. “Only we don’t hunt terrorists so much as aberrations and anachronisms.”

Lucy and Rufus looked confused, Wyatt looked constipated.

“Aberrations and anachronisms? Ok.”

“Less talking, more drinking”, the rough looking guy who had called the stranger in the bar ‘Lenny’ exclaimed and made his way towards their time ship. He turned around in front of what might be the entrance and looked straight back at Flynn. “Also, I want a word with you, Stalker, about what we both saw at the bar.”

Flynn calculated his chances of running for a second before just giving it up as a lost cause and stepping out into the clearing with a disarming smile and his hands in the air.

“Oh, by all means, let’s talk, I am rather curious about your peculiar friend myself.”

Predictably Wyatt immediately had his gun pointed at Flynn. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you where you stand, Flynn.”

A strange whirring sound made them all look back to Mr. Tough Guy who was pointing an interesting looking weapon at Wyatt.

“Cause I will burn you to a crisp if you do, Cowboy. Him and me have some talking to do about a friend of mine, you can go back to shooting each other afterwards for all I care.”

“Mick, what is going on here”, the blonde asked her friend.

“I saw Snart, at the bar”, Mick started only to be interrupted by the white haired guy.

“Have the hallucinations started again, Mr. Rory?”

“No, that’s what I was just gonna tell you. I’m not the only one who saw him. Stalker Boy here did too.”

Suddenly all eyes were back on Flynn. He just shrugged and lowered his hands since apparently no one was allowed to shoot him at the moment. 

“I saw a man in a blue parka, didn’t look like he belonged there anymore than any of us.”

Their new fiends were trading concerned looks.

“You better come on board then, all four of you”, the blonde finally said and lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now it's a two shot xD as before, it entirely depends on my muses whether this fic gets more chapters or not. Comments are of course always welcome and feed the muses ;)


	3. Chapter 3

While everyone made their way into the ship the blonde,  Sara, introduced her crew. Flynn tried not to roll his eyes when afterwards the perky one, Ray, added: “We call ourselves the Legends.”

He seemed way too happy that they had a comic-book-hero group name.

“Well, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy, Lucy Preston. And that's Rufus Carlin, our pilot, and Wyatt Logan, our…”

“Muscle”, Flynn suggested with a smirk.

Wyatt shot him a scathing look but decided not to comment. He merely put his hand on his gun like he was itching to shoot Flynn. Nothing new there then.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “And  _ this _ would be the terrorist we're trying to catch, Garcia Flynn.”

“Garcia? Your parents really didn't like you, did they, Stalker?”

Flynn didn't dignify that with a response.

“Do you think it wise to let a terrorist onto our time ship,  _ Captain _ ”, the old man, Stein, asked. His tone clearly implied that  _ he _ didn't.

“What am I going to do, steal another time machine?”

Sarcasm really was the only way to deal with people like that, Flynn found.

“Not that I don't trust you but… Gideon, no one but me will start up this ship until I say otherwise. Also lock down the armory and the private quarters to anyone who isn’t part of the crew.”

“Of course, Captain Lance,” a cheerful, apparently female and decidedly disembodied voice replied.

“Whoa, wait, your ship can  _ talk _ ,” Rufus exclaimed. “That is so cool. Jiya will never believe me about any of this, and she'll be  _ so _ jealous she missed it.”

Sara smiled at the enthusiastic pilot.

“That's Gideon, she's the AI who controls the ship.”

“Good evening Ms. Preston, Mr. Carlin, Mr. Logan and Mr. Flynn. I advise you to follow Captain Lance’s orders and to not do anything that might endanger the crew. I have been authorised to deal with threats in any way necessary.”

“I don't think I've ever been threatened quite so cheerfully before”, Flynn remarked. “I like her.”

“You should hear her when she's giving us bad news. I swear she enjoys that a lot”, Jax remarked.

They had by now reached the bridge, easily the largest room on the ship Flynn had seen so far so it seemed like the best place for a larger group of people to congregate.

Tough Guy, Mick, immediately went into the office space at the back and grabbed some kind of alcoholic beverage from a cupboard. He didn’t bother with a glass, just drank straight from the bottle.

“So, Stalker, tell them I'm not hallucinating. Tell them what you saw at the bar.”

All eyes turned to Flynn, some of them hopeful, some of them confused.

So Flynn told them about his puzzling encounter with Mr. Inappropriate Parka. He could see their new friends giving each other disbelieving looks but apparently enough of it was familiar to them so they didn't call him a liar outright.  _ That _ was definitely a new experience.

“But if Snart’s not dead why hasn't he come back to the Waverider,” their Captain finally asked.

“ _ Because _ I've been much too busy, thanks to you lot”, a familiar drawling voice remarked from behind them. Whirling around fast enough to give themselves whiplash Flynn, Lucy and her boys as well as the self-appointed Legends found their parka wearing stranger from the bar lounging in the captain's chair, boots resting irreverently on the console.

He let his feet drop to the floor with a loud thud and turned the chair around to face them.

“See, told you I wasn't hallucinating”, Mick roared and pointed at Stein with his bottle.

“What do you mean, you were busy? What the hell were you doing?” Sara looked like she couldn't decide whether to hug him or punch him.

“Do you even realise how much  _ planning _ it took to stop the fabric of reality from completely unraveling because  _ someone _ decided to ignore all the rules of time travel?”

The stranger, who was called Snart apparently, waved a hand at some kind of table or console in the center of the room where suddenly a holographic map of some sort was displayed. It consisted of dots and circles in various sizes which were linked by glowing lines.

“This might look like some psychedelic and overpriced modern art installation on your fancy little map but to me that looks more like when you pull your headphones out of your bag and the cable’s all tangled up. Only this is a giant ball of headphone cables all tangled up together. And like the headphones it’s annoying and a  _ total _ waste of time!”

Mick groaned. “It's definitely Snart.”

“I take it bad puns are his thing,” Flynn asked.

“Oh yeah, thinks he's a right comedian.”

Snart smirked and the map vanished again.

“Now I'd very much appreciate it if _all of_ _you_ , and also Rip’s little bunch of suits, could kindly stop making _my_ job even harder.”

“Who the hell put you in charge of time”, Jax asked with a frown that clearly said he didn’t think that was even close to a good idea.

“Turns out that if you stand next to an exploding Oculus that captured piece of time suddenly decides you’re its new home.”

Snart shrugged with one shoulder.

“It beats being dead, that’s for sure.”

“So you’re what, a walking and pun-making version of the Oculus now? Can you manipulate time, too, like the Time Masters could? That would actually be really helpful…”

“Raymond, you’re babbling. And no, I will not manipulate time for you. It was bad enough that the Time Bastards did that. Time was not impressed with that, at all. No more strings and puppets.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Time Bureau (with their sliding time doors...)

Flynn had soon given up trying to understand what Snart and the others were talking about. He had no idea what an Oculus was or who the hell these Time Masters were. With a name like that he was sure he wouldn’t have liked them anyway.

Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt looked about as lost as him and he could just see Lucy trying to work up the courage to ask their new friends what they were all talking about when behind her some kind of invisible door opened (must be a sliding door, a part of his mind thought amusedly) and they were looking into an office in another building.

As Flynn pulled Lucy out of reach of the door a blond woman in a power suit stepped through it and glared at everyone present. Behind her, still inside the office, he could see more suits.

“Whoa”, Rufus exclaimed as he stumbled backwards, “no one told me the freaking Men in Black were real.”

Wyatt just pulled the pilot even farther out of reach of Ms. Power Suit, the other hand on his gun again, while glaring at Flynn’s arm on Lucy’s shoulder. 

“Agent Sharpe”, Sara greeted the newcomer with a sneer. “To what do we owe the displeasure?”

Agent Sharpe glared right back and Flynn wondered if she was actually called that or if it was a nickname because she was so very good at glaring daggers.

Her disapproving glare swept across everyone on the bridge as she replied: “We thought the two groups who continuously change history without authorisation meeting up warranted intervention. The Time Bureau will not let you team up, you’d break time even more than you already did.”

Lucy seem to only now realise that Flynn still had his hand on her shoulder and took a step away to dislodge it. Wyatt seemed inordinately pleased by that.

“Excuse me, ma’am”, Wyatt said drawing Sharpe’s attention, “but we’re not the ones messing up time, we’re just trying to fix what _ he  _ messes up.”

Flynn just  rolled his eyes as Wyatt pointed at him.

Sharpe seemed to consider them both for a moment before replying: “It’s still unauthorised time travel from all of you and you’re all…”

Sharpe just trailed off in the middle of her rant as she caught sight of Snart leaning nonchalantly against the central console.

“You’re supposed to be dead”, she said, pointing a finger at him.

“Am I not”, Snart drawled in reply and looked down at himself. “Huh. Parley?”

From Flynn’s other side Rory mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Should never have let him watch those damn pirate movies”. 

Sharpe looked very confused for a second before  regaining her composure and turning to Sara with an accusing glare.

“What did you do now?”

Sara just smirked and shook her head. 

“We didn’t to anything. He’s not dead. Also, I’d say he’s  _ your boss _ , being in charge of time and all that.”

And the confusion was back on Sharpe’s face while Snart just gave her a small wave.

“ _ Someone  _ better start making sense some time soon and explain what is going on here before we arrest the lot of you!”

“Suits, always so easily flustered”, Rory said and took another sip of his drink. Snart leaned over and they fist bumped.

“While I take offence at those accusation aimed at us I agree with Agent Sharpe about the desperate need for some explanations.”

Lucy was speaking in her best  _ calm-down-the-angry-natives _ voice and held up her hands to show she wasn’t a threat. 

“And I suggest Agent Sharpe starts by explaining what the hell a time bureau is and who decided you’re in charge.”

The look she shot Sharpe and the other suits behind her was one Flynn recognized. Usually it was aimed at him. 

Sharpe opened and closed her mouth a few times, apparently unsure of what or how much to reveal to them.

“I’m not sure you’re authorized to have this information.”

“If  _ you _ think you’re authorized to boss us around I’d say  _ we’re  _ authorized to know who said you were in charge.” Rufus seemed to have regained his composure and stood up a little straighter as he tried not to look like he was afraid.

“That would be me”, another, much more British voice replied as a man joined Sharpe on their side of the weird doorway. Flynn was very sure he’d been loitering around just out of view, waiting for the right time to make a dramatic entrance.  _ Show off _ . 

“Name’s Rip Hunter, I founded the Time Bureau to deal with anachronisms and other time travel related problems since thanks to Mr. Snart here the Time Masters are out of business and someone had to keep an eye on things.”

On the surface this Rip Hunter seemed much less confused by any of this than Sharpe but his eyes still widened a bit when he looked at Snart and the hands in his pockets seemed to clench into fists. 

“Don’t pretend you’re actually missing your old buddies, Rip”, Snart pointed out and he sounded less than friendly.

“I’m sure you’re enjoying being one of the few Time Masters left, getting to boss around all your little minions, pretending you know what you’re doing.”

Hunter seemed rather offended by that and opened his mouth to reply but Snart held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m not finished. So far I’m inclined to leave you and your little bureau alone, you do have your uses, but if you ever get it into your head to try and build another Oculus or anything similar…” Snart shrugged exaggeratedly. “Just remember how that went for the Time Masters. Time wants to happen, wasn’t that what you were so fond of saying? Did you ever afterwards wonder how much of that was just the Time Masters pulling strings? Time does want to happen, yes, but it will never again let anyone control it. I’ll  _ ice _ anyone who tries.”

Flynn didn’t doubt Snart’s words for a moment and clearly neither did Hunter.

“Understood, Mr. Snart”, the Brit replied with a nod before swallowing nervously. 

Lucy and Rufus had watched Snart’s little speech with growing worry written on their faces while Wyatt was back to fingering his gun and most likely trying to find out if he could shoot Snart before he could do any damage to his team. 

Flynn was pretty sure it would be a waste of bullets to try and shoot  _ Time _ but then what did he know, he was just a  _ terrorist _ , wasn’t he?


End file.
